Brandy and Mr Whiskers: Revenge of Gaspar
by FrozenIceKing
Summary: Gaspar has sworn revenge after what Whiskers has done, now with the help of a powerful ancient artifact, he has taken over the jungle completely, and won't rest till he set out to do, can Brandy and Whiskers with the help of their new companions set to stop him before all is lost?


**"_Hello there! Before Frozen even existed, Brandy and Mr Whiskers was my number favourite series, when I was a young teen, all the wonderful memories, now fast forward many years later, it was only recently I found a clip on youtube you guess it! After watching all the episodes, and disappointed over the cancellation, I felt it was time I took charge! Thats right I am writing what they left of! Also I thought it will be fantastic to bring two worlds together and see how they will interact! So a few things to clear before we get started, there will romance lots of it, fun, drama and adventure do know I have big plans for this story so now lets begin!" _**

(Wow! Ha ha ha)

Who's a little like water and oil?

BrandyandMr. Whiskers

What's in the kettle and ready to boil?

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers

One smelly rabbit and one pampered pooch

Fell from a plane with no parachutes

Got stuck in a jungle putting down roots,

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers

Side by side,

Different as day or night

But it's quite alright sharing a life in the trees

Nose to nose,

They can be friends or foes

Whether they're whining or minding their manners,

They're driving each other bananas!

(Brandy and Mr. Whiskers,

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers,

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers,

Ahh...)

What will it take for your friendship to thrive?

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers

Can you avoid being eaten alive?

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers

You snooty little cutie with your nose in the air,

You overly dramatic aromatic hare

They'll barely survive the fate that they share,

A dysfunctional brother and sister

Ay-ay-ay-ay,

Brandy and Mr. Whiskers!

(Ha ha ha ha!)

**Chapter One: The Rescue.**

Brandy awoke to the sun rays shining upon on her eyes, opening her eyes gently, trying her best got down from her bed, feeling slightly giddy from the new year's party she and mr whiskers celebrated last night, she remember vividly how that went, she had come to accept the reality she was never going to be rescued, but trapped in the endless circle, home to her was a distant memory one she will keep in her mind forever of all the wonderous days she had when she was pampered with servants, maids and a personal butler to her every need."My house covered in drool? Eww! Eww! EWW! Whiskers!" She shouted.

"Mr Whiskers! You drool on the floor again! Do you~~" she realised his drool was on her feet.

"ARGGHHH, EWWWWWWWWW! Wake up! Wake up! NOW!" She grab him, pouring a glass of water over his face, his eyes sprang to life.

"Huh… good morning Brandy… why do you look so angry~"

"You drool over the floor again, you said no more drooling on the floor! You always do this, not ONE DAY GOES WHERE YOU NEVER STOP ANNOYING~"

"I am sorry Brandy, I won't drool over the floor again, from today onwards, Mr Whiskers is a new man!" Brandy rolled her eyes.

"You said that like a billion times! Can you please for once use what's in that brain of yours! One of these days I will~"

"You buy me a birthday present? Because you owe me a birthday party~"

"No" she snarl.

"But… you said birthdays are important, and you promise me, you get me a present." Brandy felt her blood boiling.

"About that, I cross my fingers, you ruin my slumber party after I PLANNED IT FOR WEEKS! ALL MY EFFORTS DOWN THE DRAIN, MY IMAGE TARNISH NO THANKS TO YOU!"

"But all you did was talk and gossip…and by the way, I overheard what you said about me, nasty, nasty, besides you never invite me to any of your parties so I thought~"

"Stop right there! Let me finished your sentence for you, you decided to crash my party, trash my house and thought I was on danger of another of your wild fantasies, right?!" Brandy held him tighter. Mr Whiskers eyes well up in tears, trembling nervously, he saw her deep blue eyes full of fury, dreading what may happen next.

"RIGGGHHHHTTTTT?!"

"Right…I am…sorry…" said Mr Whiskers in a feeble voice. Brandy lost it, unleashed a terrifying scream, her voice echo throughout the forest, threw him with all strength straight at the toilet.

"Start mopping! I want this house spotless from top to bottom! Not, a single drool, GOT IT?!"

"Yessss Brandy." Walking outside the door.

"And Brandy?"

"WHAT?"

"You have a tarantula on her head." Brandy instantly panic trying frantically to get it off.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it OFFFFF! ARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Brandy fell off the treehouse body first to the ground, the spider flee before she could react.

"Stupid rainforest, stupid bugs, two years! No cellphone, and helicopter and no~"

"Hey Brandy! And... Ugh, you seek of drool, whiskers?" Said Lola slithering up to her, with the usual smile on her face.

"What was your first clue?" Said Brandy sarcastically walking pass her.

"You know, the both of you have been like going around in circles, fighting and fighting day after day, you don't think its time for something new?"

"Argh, you are so late, he is so annoying! What do you want me to do, give him a new brain? Babysit him twenty-seven, been there done that, he just doesn't change!" Stopping in front of river washing her face.

"No, no I mean, a permanent fix to the problem, you put up with him for so long, time for you to have a break… and I mean a clean break~"

"What? What does that mean?"

"Pardon me Ms Brandy, sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation but given his track on how many times he has relentlessly make your life a living nightmare, and it's been two years desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Back up there! He is not going anywhere, he is my responsibility~"

"You are in love with that dork aren't you?" Said Margo.

"What no! Eww! Eww! Ewwwwww! No way he is grossed!"

"Then hand him over to us Ms Brandy, he is not just your problem it's our problem, he is nothing but a nuisance, its pass time we got rid of him for good, return nature to what it was before you both arrive here."

"Yeah!" Yell all animals in unison, standing right of her.

"I can't believe all of you! If you want him, you have to get through me!" Said Brandy grabbing a log.

"You should have let me ate Whiskers, if you had not let your ego get it the way, you be back home now in Florida hahaha!" Said Gaspar emerging from the forest.

"Gaspar?! I should have known you are behind this, what have you done with them?" He laughed maliciously, bringing out a crimson diamond, its radiance shining ominously.

"Yes Brandy! With the power of this diamond I was able to control the minds of your friends, turning the whole forest against you and your rabbit friend but I am giving you a choice, join me or face oblivion at the hands of~"

"Save me your whole world domination speech, no one is ever going to take you seriously, a talking gecko? Please, you won't get far."

"Hmm perhaps not, but they will once I take control of their minds! Where was I? Yes! Join me or~"

"In your dreams you slimy gecko! You are so going to regret this!"

"Oh no in fact, I am going to ENJOY GETTING RID OF THE BOTH OF YOU! GET HER!" Lola seeing her chance sprang at her, all her fangs out in the open ready to devour her, Brandy look at Lola remembering all the good times she had close her eyes, tears forming in her eyes, tightened her grip.

"I am…so…sorry…Lola…" swang the log at her, the impact send her straight into the palm tree. Brandy grab her quickly before running as fast as she can with panthers and cheetahs behind her along with the rest of the animals.

"Run Brandy, run back to Whiskers! Soon he will be mine! Dahahaha, ugghhh~ sore throat, I need to work on my evil laugh…" Brandy took a quick glance at Lola now unconscious, trip over a tree vein.

"OW who put this here! Wait.. Where did they go? Did I lost them, hey, a small white box, what's inside?" Brandy ripped of the cover of the box revealing a brand new cellphone, she leaped with joy.

"YES YES YESSSSSSS! Finally I can go home! Now to dial the right number, she turn on the phone, typing in the numbers, it wasn't long before was a response.

"This is the international emergency center, how may I help you?"

"Yes I am Brandy Herrington of the Florida Herringtons, I need an emergency pickup, here at this coordinates…" Brandy heard the sound footsteps heading in her direction.

"And HURRY!" She scream before running off to the treehouse hoping they had not reached him yet.

An hour went by as Whiskers finished mopping the last of the drool from the walls, placing it down on the floor, taking a brief inspection before tossed the mop back at the toilet, reaching down under his bed, taking out his red ball.

"Ah! All the fun times we had together! The snail, Brandy chopping down the treehouse… wait, that wasn't fun, oh well! Bounce away! Hahahaha!" He threw the ball at the wall, laughing joyfully as it bounce back at him.

"This is Fun! Haha! Bouncey, Bouncey, BOUNCE!" Using his feet, he kick the ball up the ceiling hitting the fan as it bounce off the four corners of house, before going through the window.

"Balley, Balley? Where did you go, there you are! Wait right there I am coming to get you."

"Where do you think you are going monkey boy?" Whisker turn around to see two howler monkeys, clenching their fists at him.

"It's my family! Come to visit me! Wait.. My former family, last time you tied me to a log down a waterfall."

"That's right monkey boy! And this time we are going to finish the job, we are going to enjoy~"

"Enjoy howling together like old times? I love too! Let's do it again~"

"No! We are going to rip you apart piece by piece until you scream, then we will pound your bones into dust~"

"Oh, do I get any last words?" They both looked at each other, before agreeing.

"Spill it, we have places to be~"

"BRANNNDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Whiskers voice nearly pierce their eardrums, whiskers found himself at corner with no way to escape.

"Ugghhhh, so loud! Let's put down this bunny for good!" The words barely left their mouths before both of them was hit hard by a log, sending them to the ground unconscious, the log crack in half.

"BRANDY!" hopping into her arms.

"WHISKERS! Are you alright, did they hurt you?" Hugging him tenderly.

"They almost tried to hurt me… why? Why have I ever done to them?"

"Besides being obnoxious, like you always are."

"Whiskers! We need to hunker down, the whole jungle is after us, they want us dead, quick! Block the windows, seal the roofs and hope for the helicopter to get here! MOVE!" Whiskers sprung into action blockading the windows, while Brandy drag the two monkeys outside the door before slamming it shut.

"Brandy, you mind telling me what is going on here?" She sighed, before turning to face him.

"It's Gaspar, he is doing this, all of this, he turned all the animals against us, with the help of a magical diamond, he is mind controlling everyone, he wants… to eat you~" Whiskers eyes widen.

"Me? He said I stink, and I am skin and bones~" Brandy rolled her eyes. Lola regain consciousness, seeing whiskers she locked her eyes at him, visualizing him in her stomach, she slithered silently.

"None of it matters anymore, we need to destroy the stone and free our friends from his control for good!"

"With the entire animal kingdom descending on us! We are dead, so dead! Why is fate so cruel to us?! I am TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Brandy grab him glare at him.

"Whiskers! Get a grip! We are NOT going to die! We survive this forest for two years, and we WILL survive this!" Brandy saw the fear in his eyes, she sympathize with him knowing there was no other way out, except through the helicopter, she listen with her ears for any sounds of its arrival, then there it was, the faint sound of a rotor blade.

"But Brandy… what if we never make it out alive~"

"You are mine mr Whiskers!" Said Lola trying to devour him whole, Brandy reacted quickly grab her, pinned her down to her floor.

"Back off! You won't lay a fang on him! Snap out of it, you are being mind-controlled!" Brandy found it hard to keep her pinned down, she had to find a way to get rid of Lola.

"Why are you defending this rabbit who has caused you nothing but pain and misery for years, you never like him!" Lola struggled to get free trying to bite Brandy's wrist.

"He is my…best friend, he may be a jerk or a nuisance, but he cares for me! Fight it Lola, you need to~"

"You are lying, you know without him, you go mad, your existence is because of him, you love him even more than a~" Brandy picked her up, heading towards the window.

"No! We are only best friends! No more and no~ Whiskers draw the leafs!" Lola attempted one final time to bite her, but Brandy was too fast for her.

"Brandy, you can lie to me about your feelings but not to yourself, you know deep down its beyond friendship, if you were truly selfish… like you always are, you would have left him to Gaspar to eat him!" Brandy hesitated for a brief moment, Whiskers seeing Lola going for her throat, threw her down. However it was far from over, they heard a loud banging on the door, and the roof coming apart.

"This is it Whiskers, brace yourself! Whiskers… there is something I want to tell you…" Brandy kneel down, taking Whiskers by his paws, looked at him tenderly with a small smile.

"Brandy, why are your eyes getting bigger… you are acting really strange."

"Shush! This is important, I love you Whiskers as a~" the roof collapsed along with the door as Cheryl and Meryl flew in, along with the animals and birds.

"Well, well, well! There you are! Right where we want you!" Said Cheryl.

"How do you want to die? How about throwing you both into a volcano, I do like to see you both melt down to your bones!" She laughed.

"That would be too easy, we are civilized animals, let the Panthers rip them to shreds, then we boiled what's leave of them, all in agreement?"

"Gaspar, you are NOT going to get away with this!" He laughed diabolically.

"Foolish Brandy, I already have, look around you, it's you who have lost and I get two for the price of one! Seize them~" suddenly the helicopter came swooping down firing one rocket freezing the animals to the ground, it fired a few more rockets bursting into small multiple rockets freezing their wings all of them fell like pebbles to the ground unable to move, the door opened as a ladder came down.

"YES! YES! YEEESSSSSSS! WE ARE SAVED! COME ON WHISKERS WE ARE SO OUT OF HERE!" grabbing his ears, climbing up the ladder, as the helicopter turn around flying high into the sky, Brandy climbed into her seat, pulling her safety belts on her and Whiskers, the co-pilot gave them both helmets.

"Ms Brandy Herrington! My name is Lieutenant Jonas of NATO, we received your distress call, thought you could use a hand."

"You are so right Lieutenant! Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe! You are about to meet someone special." Brandy look over at Whiskers watched the forest disappeared from view, replaced with vast ocean.

"Brandy, our home… it's gone…"

"Whiskers, it's a house, we will build a new one, only thing that matters is we have each other~"

"But all our stuff is gone, not to mention my prized collections."

"You have no prized collections, all of them were trash you kept for what reason I don't want to know."

"Guess I am going back to… wherever or whoever who wants me, if I am lucky I will end up in a circus doom to tragic mockery of this cruel world!"

"Whiskers! You are not! I won't let them sell you off to any circus or zoo, except if you drive me insane I might reconsider though~" Whiskers smiled broadly.

"Oh Brandy! You are the BEST!" Brandy blushed slightly, she leaned forward towards him.

"And you Whiskers, you are the Best, my personal Best too!" Whiskers felt his heart beating slightly faster than usual.

"Brandy? Why is your cheeks turning red?" Brandy reacted quickly snapping out of it.

"Erm, skin rash… it's nothing really, hey look the Northern Lights!" Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, she place her paw on his, gripping it gently. Whiskers saw the stars northern lights glitter in all their beautiful radiance before his eyes, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Whiskers, my life will never be the same without you, forever we are going to be together you and me, no one is going to separate us, YOU are mine forever! Nothing will keep me loving you!" She lean forward to kiss his cheek, only to be interrupted with a loud beep, the helicopter swung out of control.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" She demanded.

"Ms Harrington, we lost all power to engines, we are going down! Strap yourselves in, we are in for a rough landing~"

"Whiskers! Whiskers! Where are you~~ NO, not this again! Get off the controls!"

"But I can help… see red, blue, yellow, orange, white and pink, so many bright shining colors~" he pressed them repeatedly causing them lose attitude faster, Brandy saw she had no choice, she unbuckle her safety belt, took out off her helmet and climb towards Whiskers, the helicopter was in a full hundred and eighty spin, she almost reached him but not before being grab by the Jonas.

"We have a fuel leakage, this helicopter is compromised, take this parachutes and find a place to land!" He threw off the helicopter, Brandy found herself falling at ten thousand feet, she search frantically for Whiskers, looking left, right and below, she found him falling fast, she moved her arms backwards, gaining speed reaching for parachute, attempted to pull it open but it won't open, she held him close to her chest, attempting open hers but yield the same result.

"Brandy! Look!" They both look down to find what look like a square-shaped courtyard.

"Close your eyes! We are not going to survive this!" They hit the ground but found it was relatively soft and smooth, they both got up.

"Brandy! Brandy are you okay?"

"Over here! And yes I am fine thanks! Why can't just sit down and let the pilots do the jobs? ARGGGHHHHH! YOU ARE JUST SO IDIOTIC!"

"I was trying to help while you sat there waiting for the helicopter to crash!"

"Oh now you are a pilot? Well done! You crash your first helicopter! Go back to pilot school and learn to be proper pilot if your tiny brain can handle it!" They both fail to notice a figure coming straight at to them.

"Hey I will have you know, I build a car, until you had to go, oh Whiskers is so stupid to drive a car and needs a bunch of rodents to help him!"

"ARGH! They are not the same! The helicopter is not a car! You did the same thing two years ago and~"

"Ahem! Calm down, both of you." Said the figure in authoritative voice. Brandy and Whiskers turn looking at the female figure all the way up from her icy dress to her pale face and French braid.

"Who are you?" They said in unison.

"I am Elsa! Ahem, Queen Elsa! Welcome to Arendelle, a white bunny in a orange jumpsuit and a dog wearing teen clothes, my day coincidentally became more interesting, lets start with you, what's your name?" They both rose their feet.

"I am Brandy Herrington of the Florida Herringtons, and this is Whiskers!" Elsa smiled.

"And what about you Whiskers? Where do you come from?"

"From the Amazon rainforest! Brandy and I live there for two years! We are the bestest friends in the whole wide world! I love~" Brandy covered his mouth with both her hands.

"Erm, what Whiskers is saying, we are tired and hungry, if you be so kind to let us stay." Elsa surveyed her, she noticed there was something going on between them but she couldn't figure it out what was it.

"You may stay, come with me." Elsa motioned for her to follow.

**_"This is only just the start! Stay tuned for so much more! Also as I am working as a Sales Exec, my time is short, but I will try to publish the next chapter as soon as possible! So do a Comment, or a Like if you enjoy this chapter! See you soon!" _**


End file.
